Will U B My Valentine?
by kuku88
Summary: Blossom receives a card one day and is trying to discover who it's from! Fluff and hilarity ensues when she encounters Brick and a few arguments arise! But what is Brick hiding, and why? Another Valentines Special! Rated T, R&R!


_Happy Valentines Day! I told you I'd have Valentines Day Specials up, right? So here's one of them! :D_

_This one's for the reds! I know they're not exactly _everyone's _favourite_ _couple, but be on the lookout for the other two couples!_

* * *

_**"And don't forget about the Valentines**_ _**Dance!"**_ A loud, shrill, excited squeal sounded, piercing everyone's ears. _**"I don't know if you can tell, but I'm **_**super **_**excited! Oh. My. Gosh! Remember to buy the tickets! They're like, **_**only**_**$5.39 each! That's like, a **_**great **_**deal! Like it totally is! That's like, umm...about...a few dollars cheaper than last year! They were like, $9.39 each before, right...? But yeah, like you all should **_**TOTALLY **_**get some **_**tickets **_**for your special someone's! Oh and don't forget, I'm still free, Brandon...! Call meee!"**_

Blossom sighed at the ever preppy announcer, whose squealing and ear-splitting talking - well, _screeching_, really - was getting on practically _everyone's _nerves...and _killing_ all of their eardrums.

A brown-haired boy winced. Blossom recognized him as Brandon, the guy the girl on the announcements had mentioned. Another guy with black hair called Byron, was comforting him.

_"Shut up already!"_ one person yelled, his hands clamped over his ears. He had dyed blue hair with black tips, piercings, and a black sweater with a white skull along with the mandatory school bow and pants.

A guy's voice sounded then over the announcements, this one calm and sheepish. _**"Um...thanks, Susie...? But anyway, that's all for today! This has been Susie and Ian on the announcements, bringing you all the latest news! And Pokey Oaks, stay classy*! Au revoir, all you Oakers!"**_

_**"Call me, Brandon! Call meeee!"**_

Then there was a _click! _as the announcements ended before that "Susie" girl could say any more.

Blossom combed her fingers through her hair, blinking her big pink eyes at the magnetic mirror stuck to her locker. She adjusted her bow and her bag strap before grabbing her Science textbook. She was about to close her locker door when a voice sounded from beside her.

"Hey, Bloss."

...She'd know that voice anywhere. Groaning and rolling her eyes, she turned to stare at the speaker with a raised eyebrow. "What do _you _want?"

The speaker smirked, his cinnamon bubblegum snapping as it popped. He had long red hair tied in a loose ponytail, shoved carelessly under a familiar red cap. "What?" he asked innocently. "Can't I visit my favourite pink Puff...? Besides, my locker _is _rather close to yours."

When Blossom didn't answer, he smirked and said, "What's the matter, Bloss? _Cat _got your tongue? Or maybe..." - he grinned - "_I _have it?"

Blossom made a face of disgust. "Eww, gross. No way."

He chuckled. "Isn't _that_ a good look for you?"

Blossom sighed, rolling her eyes. "Leave me _alone_, Brick. You'll make me _late _for my next - and last before lunch -class."

"Ohh yes, Blossom just _can't _get a late, _especially _if it's because of _Brick_ _and _it's the _last. Class. Before. Lunch_." He scowled then, his face darkening somewhat. "Don't want to talk to me? Then _don't _talk to me," he smirked in a challenge, his eyes narrowed.

_"Good._ _Idea,"_ Blossom agreed a mutter. She swiftly slammed her locker shut before marching off with her textbook tucked neatly beneath her arms.

Brick smirked, pulling out a sheet of paper...

* * *

RIING!

All of the students immediately bolted up and started racing for the door, but not Blossom. She was staying behind to talk to the teacher. Even though she was happy it was lunch, she wanted to talk to the teacher. Their new lesson _was_ rather interesting, but there was a..._different _issue she wanted to talk about.

"Um, excuse me..."

_Stay calm, Blossom... Stay calm. Remember; calm, cool,_ _and collected. Strike up a casual conversation first and slowly but expertly turn the subject to the _real _subject at hand..._

The teacher looked up, raising an eyebrow as he lowered his glasses. "_Yes_, Miss Utonium...?"

"Well...umm, that...uh, lesson - yes, _lesson _was rather...fascinating, really." _Stay calm, stay calm... Slowly but expertly..._

"Why thank you! I do my best." He began a mini-lecture on the subject he'd been teaching. Blossom tried to stay patient and listen, waiting for an opportunity to change the subject...

"Are you _absolutely_ _sure _I have to work with _Brick_ as my lab partner?" Blossom finally blurted, interrupting her teacher's mini-lesson on the lesson of life or whatever else he was rambling on about by then.

He blinked before sighing, smiling slightly as he raised an eyebrow. "Despite you being..._'one'_ my best students and part of the _'Top Five'_, you weren't _really _interested in getting to know more, now were you? ...Because you had _other_thoughts on your mind...right?"

"...Right." Blossom looked down at her nails which Bubbles had painted for her the night before, as if they were the most interesting thing on Earth. And currently, they kinda were. Bubbles had painted them to fit in with the Valentines theme. They were a glittery pink with different shades of sparkly pink hearts on top. There were some tiny circle bubbles as well. Then she looked up. "I'm _terribly _sorry -"

He held up his hand. "No, no; I understand." He then lowered it and said with a joking smile, "Even _I _get bored in school -still do."

Blossom sighed in relief. "Thank you for your understanding... So..about _Brick _and I being _partners_..."

"Ahh yes." He paused, taking off his glasses and wiping them using his lab coat. "About that...I put you and Brick together believing that you would be an unstoppable team seeing as you two have _so _much in common." He raised an eyebrow, staring at her over the rim of his glasses. "Do you not think you'll be an unstoppable team?"

Blossom paused, as if thinking it over. As much as she hated it, he _did _have a point... "Well, yes... I mean no!" She shook her head to clear it, feeling embarrassed. "I mean, we will be an unstoppable team...sir!" She flushed when she realized she'd added "sir" to her speech. She did a face-palm.

"There; problem solved," he said, shuffling some papers. "After all, he _is _one of the top students, along with you."

"Why yes, but -" Her eyes widened then and her mouth fell to the floor. "He's..._what_!?"

The teacher looked surprised. "Oh...? Don't you know...? He's one of this class' top students, ranging usually from a B to an A."

"H-H-He _what_!? A B-_B _to an...A-A-_A_!?" she repeated in shock.

"Why yes," the teacher agreed. "While I agree he may not_look _like it, Brick's actually rather smart and works pretty hard. He's _extremely _helpful when it comes to dealing with some of his..._worse_ - let's say - brothers."

"B-But h-he never... The work... Last-minute...? I thought..." she continued to stammer in shock.

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "So _what _exactly, may I ask, is wrong with you being his partner?"

Blossom clamped her mouth shut. All of her reasons had just practically been washed down the drain with those news. "W-Well, he usually leaves his work to the last minute... He's making me do a lot of the work..." She paused, hesitating, but then she blurted, "But _most _of all, he _drives._ _Me._ _Crazy_!"

The teacher smiled. "I'm _sure _you have better reasons than just those, Blossom."

Blossom sighed. "No, I don't...unfortunately." She looked up, frowning but still feeling a little bit of hope inside of her. "Does this mean that Brick and I have to stay lab partners...?" _Please say no, please say no, please say _no_!_

"I'm afraid so, Blossom," the teacher said. "Who would I put you with if you weren't partners?"

"I-I'd think of something, honest!" Blossom cried, her heart sinking.

The teacher shook his head. "I'm sorry, Blossom, but it looks like you're stuck with Brick."

Blossom stifled a groan, settling with a sigh. "I see; I suppose I understand." She slowly got up, the chair scraping against the floor harshly. She winced at the noise. "Thank you for your time, and have a good day."

"You too, Blossom." He waved.

She waved back before walking out.

The first thing that greeted her was Brick. "So how'd your little _'meeting' _go?" he sneered.

"It's none of your business," Blossom snapped, trying to get past him.

Brick rolled his eyes. "When you're talking about _me_? I think not. It has _everything _to do with me." He smirked then. "It's rather _cute_, really. The fact that you're talking about li'l ol'_me_. Don't _I_ get a say in all this...?"

_"No!" _Blossom snapped, shoving past Brick. She stormed to her locker and could hear Brick smirking that he'd gotten under her skin. _God, I hate him sooo much!_

She thrust open her locker and glared at the contents before noticing a small piece of paper thrown carelessly over her books. She didn't recognize it. _I didn't put that there. It would be neat and tidy if I had. _She paused then. _So...who _did_?_

She picked it up and examined it. The envelope read _"'To: Blossom From: ? Your Secret Admirer'" _It was scrawled in red gel pen.

She blushed. _Oh wow, a secret admirer!? _She flipped it over to examine it. It was a plain creamy-coloured envelope, and there was a pink striped heart sticker helping to hold the envelope flap down.

She carefully opened it and pulled out something that looked like a little "card". It was creamy coloured - once again - and there was a scrap of magenta paper glued over it. There were some heart stickers and a pink ribbon bow. On the back was a piece of lined paper with a message scrawled across:

_"'__**Hey Blossom...**_

_**Roses are red,**_

_**Violets are blue,**_

_**Screw this overused poem,**_

_**Truth is I like you.**_

_Yeah, so we didn't start off real great, and I know I can be rather lousy at being..._nice_, but I'm just...not _used _to being _nice_._

_So yeah... Here's my _real _poem—and sorry if it sucks...I don't usually write poems. It might be a little sappy and everything, but knowing you, that suits you just fine... That's what I like about you:_

_**You're not as bad as I thought you were**_

_**You cause my heart to stir**_

_**There's something about you that attracts me**_

_**Like a moth to a flame, or a bee to honey.**_

_**You're all that's sweet, you're all that's sugar and spice and everything nice...**_

_**We both have spice**_

_**I'm all that's sour, I'm all that's snips, snails, and puppy dog tails...**_

_**I guess you could call this "proposal" a fail...**_

_But still..._

_Will you go to the Valentines Day dance with me...? _If _you can find out who I am by the end of the next day, that is._ _But if you don't, _I might _find _you _instead._ _;)_

_-? Your Secret Admirer'"_

Blossom blinked, trying to register what this letter was saying. Judging by the content, this person was nice, and he knew how she was created and the boy nursery rhyme. Not only that, but apparently she and he hasn't gotten off to a great start... "But he seems okay..._much _better than some jerk like Brick, anyway."

Blossom threw her long ponytail over her shoulder, slipping the note neatly back inside the envelope. She suddenly felt warm and fuzzy inside. Blossom grabbed her lunch and shut the locker door.

What she didn't notice was a pair of two dark red eyes...

She started hurrying to the cafeteria, hoping to catch the secret admirer while heading to there.

_I bet he's super cute!_

While she was thinking, she wasn't watching where she was going. Seeing as she didn't have her eyes on the road, she nearly crashed into students who hurried to get out of her way. But soon as she was flying into a hallway clearing close to the cafeteria, she really _did _crash into someone.

"Ouch!" she cried, falling to the ground. She rubbed her head, trying to register what was going on. "Omigosh I am_so _sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and...and..."

"Hey, it's okay," a voice she felt like she recognized but couldn't quite place said. Whoever the guy was, he stuck out his hand and helped her up. Then he helped het gather all of her things.

After checking whether anything was broken or missing and when she was satisfied all of her things were okay, she sighed in relief and finally looked up. What she saw made her jaw drop to the floor.

The boy smirked, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall. "What's wrong, Bloss? Kitty got your tongue again?"

"Leave me alone, Brick! I don't want to be bothered, okay!? I'm not in the mood! Leave it to _you _to ruin a perfectly good mood!" She shoved past him and stomped off, her feet leaving craters in the ground.

_"What?"_ he shouted after her. "I can't wait for my favouritepink Puff!?" He flew after her quickly, throwing up his hands. "Oh _c'mon_, Blossie!"

She spun around, glaring at him. "I HATE YOU!"

"Yeah!? Well, I-I hate you too!"

Nearby, Boomer sighed, rolling his eyes at the arguing reds. He'd been getting a drink of water.

Blossom thrust Brick's hat to the floor in an act of being indignant.

"Hey! Don't do that to my cap!" Brick shouted, racing forward and grabbing his precious cap.

"Is that all you care about!?" Blossom screamed, fighting back angry tears.

"Wait, Bloss! No; it's—!"

"I'VE HAD IT! I HATE YOU!" Blossom fumed, stomping off, leaving craters in the ground.

Brick stared after her, his eyes slowly growing wider and wider. As Blossom got further and further away, he finally shouted, "F-Fine! Who needs you anyway, prissy miss Leader Girl!?"

"Shut up! I can't hear you!" Blossom screamed back, thrusting her hands in the air. She plugged her fingers into her ears, ignoring Brick's shouts.

Luckily the hallway, despite being loud and creating echoes, was empty and private. Most of the students were at the cafeteria, in classrooms, or in other parts of the school...but no one was there besides the reds and Boomer. It was secluded and silent besides the reds' echoing screams.

Boomer flew over to his brother, resting his arm on his shoulder. "...That was a real successful fail, huh...?"

Brick's eyes darkened as they turned into a crimson glare. "...Shut up, Boomer."

The two stated after the direction Blossom had left in.

Boomer finally spoke. "Y'know, I can probably help you out..."

Brick raised an eyebrow. "...Really?"

Boomer nodded. "Really," he agreed.

"...Okay," Brick finally sighed. "I guess I could use the help..."

"...Good," Boomer said, grinning slightly. "I'll see you later then...? Meet me at the cafeteria; I'll explain my plan then..."

Brick nodded.

Boomer grinned in satisfaction before zooming off, leaving Brick alone. He was thinking, _I'll be doing a real good deed... I'm gonna help Brick so much he'll be in my debt. _Boomer's grin grew even wider.

Brick sighed from his spot in the hallway, all alone. He looked down and kicked a pebble with the toe of his shoe. Then he looked back up and sighed one more time.

If you were there, you would've seen a silhouetted boy with glowing dark crimson eyes staring forward with such a sad look on his face you would've felt pity.

* * *

RIING!

Blossom sighed, happy that school was _finally _over. Even though she liked school, she still enjoyed having a break. Besides, Brick had pissed her off just _so goddamn much _that even her secret admirer note couldn't cheer her back up _100%._

She opened her locker and peeked inside, wondering if there would be another note from her secret admirer. Her sisters had had mixed reactions about the note.

Some - like Bubbles - was congratulating her and squealing as they celebrated and freaked out. Others - like Buttercup - said that it was probably fake and told Blossom not to believe it.

Blossom was so busy thinking about her sisters' reactions, she nearly didn't notice the _new _piece of paper.

Blossom blinked; once...twice... And then she smiled. She picked up the plain-ish notepaper and unfolded it, reading it over:

_"'Hey, Cherry Blossom,_

_Meet me in Townsville Park at the clearing after school; I have a surprise for you..._

_And if you still haven't figured out who I am yet by the time you get there, I'll help you a little..._

_-? Your Secret Admirer'"_

Blossom blushed at the letter. _What a sweet boy! _She sighed dreamily, hugging the small, ripped notepaper to her chest as she did a small twirl. She could practically see the hearts; she didn't know who it was, but she was _already_ falling for this guy! _He's just _that _sweet!_

Blossom blinked, finally noticing the weird glances she was getting. Blushing, she giggled sheepishly and stopped her little "dance".

Embarrassed, she finished putting her things away and getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going...?" Buttercup asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

"To the park," Blossom sighed happily.

_"Ohhh!" _Bubbles squealed, giggling. "Are you meeting your _'secret admirer'_...?"

"Yeah," Blossom murmured, letting out another dreamy sigh. She blinked then in sudden realization, turning to see Buttercup's raised eyebrow and her other sisters' excited faces.

"O-Oh!" she stammered, blushing. "N-No! I-I'm just going there...to get some umm...f-fresh air! Yeah, fresh air!"

_"Riiiight; suuuure," _Buttercup agreed, rolling her eyes.

Bliss giggled, waving. "Have fun then, dearie!" she teased.

Blossom blushed. "I-I...nevermind! S-See y'all later!" She burst off then, her signature pink streak behind her.

Her other sisters began laughing and giggling, all joking at their "eldest" and "leader"'s embarrassment.

Banana blinked after awhile, holding up a sheet of paper. "Do you think this is important...? She dropped it from her note and forgot about it... I don't think she even _knew _it was there..."

Buttercup shrugged, swiftly taking it from her yellow-eyed sister. "Meh; I don't think so. C'mon, let's read it...!"

"Buttercup!" gasped Bunny, snatching it away from the green Puff. "That's an invasion of privacy!"

Buttercup smirked. "Yeah...? So...?"

"So..." Bunny suddenly trailed off, sighing. "Fine, you win _this _round, BC... I mean, it _is _rather tempting..."

Buttercup smirked again, raising an eyebrow. "See?" she said, grabbing the paper back from Bunny and starting to unfold it...

* * *

"Hello...?" Blossom called, glancing down at her note. "Umm...this _is _the meeting place, right...?"

"Yo, Blossom!"

Blossom looked up to see a blond boy with wide, navy-blue eyes making his way over to her.

Her mouth fell open. _"...Boomer!?" _she cried, eyes wide.

"Hey there," he said sheepishly, shrugging as he raised an eyebrow.

Blossom glanced from him to her note before finally managing to muster enough voice and smartness to stammer, "A-Are you my 'secret admirer'...?" She was dumbfounded.

"...Nah," he replied, smiling in amusement. "I _am _dating your sister, Bubbles, after all."

"Th-Then why... How... What...?" She blinked hard, shaking her head harshly. _"What is going ooooonnn!?"_

"Whoa; chill, girl!" Boomer said, holding up his hands. "The _real _guy's gonna reveal himself. _Ain't that right...?_" He said the last part a little louder, as if signaling someone.

Blossom briefly wondered how Boomer knew what she was talking about. But then she finally came to the conclusion that one of her sisters (most likely Bubbles) had told him. _And _that he was friends with this _'secret admirer'_.

She watched in slight confusion as a silhouetted figure made its way out of the bushes.

When the figure was revealed by the sunlight, her jaw practically _fell_ to the floor.

"...B-Brick!?" Blossom stammered, eyes growing wide. Then she scowled, folding her arms. "What do _you_ want?"

Behind her (to both Blossom _and _Brick's not knowing), Boomer dived behind some bushes.

Brick smiled sheepishly, hands behind his back. He shifted awkwardly, letting out a somewhat casual whistle. "Um...great day we're having, huh...?"

Blossom frowned, raising an eyebrow as she made a poutyface. "_What_ do you _want_, you snobbish jerk?"

Brick's face reddened and he narrowed his eyes, looking kinda angry. Boomer suddenly shot up behind Blossom and shook his head wildly, drawing his neck over and over again across his throat as a warning.

Brick was surprised to see that his brother was still there, but he managed to calm down. Through gritted teeth, he said, "What I want is to say...s-s-..."

"Spit it out already!" Blossom snapped. "Let me help you out. What, 'you suck' or something!? How immature!"

Brick was still trying: "S-S-S-..."

Boomer sighed, rolling his eyes. He made a quick motion with his hands, gesturing for Brick to hurry up. _We don't have all day!_

Blossom was still ranting. "Or maybe 'you're such a loser'?" She glared at Brick as she spoke, her voice still rising. Boomer continued to try and get Brick to hurry up and spit the words he needed to say out.

Finally, Brick managed to blurt out, "It's _'sorry'_, okay!? I wanted to say sorry! Not only that, but _I'm _the secret admirer! Yes, a 'snobbish jerk' like _me _is your secret admirer! But clearly _you_ don't feel the same way!" He blinked back angry tears, refusing to let them fall. "_Here!_ Just take it!" He thrust something into Blossom's arms and was about to fly off.

Blossom gasped, her brain registering that not only had Brick just apologized, but he'd even given her a _bouquet_! A friggin' _bouquet_!

The pink red, and white flowers looked beautiful, along with the hearts on the sticks. The pink tissue-paper bouquet handle was covered in glitter, sparkles, stickers, and other pizzaz. A red ribbon was tied around it.

He had also _made_ a card. It was plain white with a sparkle cover stuck on, on with glittering hearts, ribbons, and sequins. There was pink paper glued on the inside with lacy edges where Brick had scrawled a message.

_And he was her secret admirer...!_ Plus she _was_ being rather horrible. She pulled out the card, reading it over. The message was really sweet:

_"'Hey Bloss,_

_In case you haven't figured it out yet... I'm your secret admirer. I like you, okay?_

_I'm hoping you feel the same way, but that's_ _really unlikely..._

Especially _after discovering you wanted to change lab partners in Science. While what the teacher said was true, I had _also _kinda requested to sit and work with you... I got him to agree because not only did he understand, but he figured you could help me learn to work harder and use my brain more...: you certainly did._

_But if you _really _want to change - despite my reluctance - I'll talk to the teacher and tell him that I'm okay with it..._

_...Still, I just wanted to say...:_

**I'm sorry.**

_Yeah, so I know we didn't start off real great, and I know I can be rather lousy at being..._nice_, but I'm _Brick_, the leader of the Rowdyruff_ _Boys! I'm just...not _used _to being nice._

_So yeah...sorry about being a jerk and a bastard._

_...But I really do like you; a _lot.

_I'm sincerely hoping you'll agree to go to the dance with me... Not out of pity though; only if you feel the same way...:_

_And if you don't, I'm okay with that. I understand._

_I just wanted to say:_

**I'm sorry.**

_And...:_

**I like you.**

_-? Your Secret Admirer - no, _**Brick**_'"_

She blinked, hard. Her mind swam as it tried to register the letter's main message: _Brick _likes _me, and he's...asking me out...to the Dance!?_ She gasped, feeling touched, before remembering the situation they were in. She looked up and called, "Wait, Brick!" But it was too late.

...He had already flown off.

"Chase him!" Boomer called from his spot.

Blossom turned to look at him in surprise, and he nodded while gesturing for her to hurry.

She shot off then, and Boomer followed closely from behind. They shot out of the clearing, through the trees, down thehill, past the park and forest. They continued to fly until they reached a forest clearing.

"Wait, Brick! I'm sorry I was being so mean! I didn't even give you a chance! I'm sorry! Please slow down!"

Brick skidded to a stop suddenly, causing Blossom to smash into him in the middle of a clearing.

Brick turned, his face shadowed. "Really...?" he whispered hoarsely. He began descending.

Blossom and Boomer—who was a safe distance away—were both surprised to see a tear glisten on his cheek. Blossom also descended, along with Boomer, who ducked behind a tree.

When Blossom didn't reply, Brick turned away and stared at the sky.

Blossom blinked, realizing she still hadn't answered Brick. "...Really," she finally whispered, recovering from her shock. "I-I'm sorry... I'm just surprised to see you cry—"

_"Really?"_ he said coldly, spinning around to glare at her. "Surprised I have _feelings_ and such shit?" When she didn't answer, he continued. "Y'know Blossom, I never _asked_ to have these fucking feelings. I could've lived a _perfectly happy _life without giving a damn about who I hurt, but _nooo_. I had to have _feelings_. And they hurt right now. I don't like having these feelings. They suck. So if you don't feel the same way, then..._fine_." Tears glistened in the corners of his eyes. "Who _needs_ feelings anyway?"

Blossom paused, trying to recover from her shock. She slowly stepped forward, but Brick stepped back. "Wait," she called softly. Something about her tone compelled Brick to stop and stand, staring at her from underneath his cap, his face shadowed.

Blossom reached forward and wiped Brick's tear away, whispering, "...You do. _You_ need feelings... And I...I do too." She wrapped her arms around Brick.

Brick blinked in surprise. "B-Blossom, I..."

Blossom didn't answer for a few moments.

"...Blossom...?" Brick whispered, breathing heavily. He felt nervous, and almost..._scared_.

Blossom smiled, leaning back. "...You said my full name. Not Bloss, Pink, Blossie or Pinky...or whatever else, but...Blossom. You said Blossom."

"...O-Oh," Brick mumbled. "...I guess I did."

Blossom giggled at his red cheeks. "Y'know Brick... If you want; if that offer's still up... I'll agree to being your date to the dance. 'Cause...umm...well, I like you too."

Brick grinned. "Really...?"

"Really," she giggled. "But that's only if the offer's still up."

He paused, as if thinking it over. "Y'know what...? ...It's not." He grinned when he saw Blossom's surprised and upset face. Boomer was also shocked, his mouth falling open. Brick chuckled when he saw her face. "I'm surprised you're so disappointed. I just _hate_ leaving a young, desperate mistress so sad, unable to reach her desire... So y'know what? I'll put that offer back up, on _one_ condition."

"...And what's that?" Blossom asked, screwing up her face.

Brick smiled at her cuteness, flicking her on the forehead.

"Aw!" she cried, rubbing her sore forehead. "What was _that _for?"

Brick grinned. "For being too cute... _And_ for making me nearly cry and feel depressed." Then his face turned serious again. "But the condition is..." He then leaned over and whispered something, something so quiet only they and Boomer could hear it because he had super-hearing...:

"...On the condition that _you_ become my girlfriend."

Blossom punched him.

"Ow!" Brick said, rubbing his now sore arm. "What was _that _for?"

"For being a jerk, tricking me, and flicking me!" But then she smiled, leaned over, and kissed him on the cheek. "...And _this_ is for being you; of _course_ I'll be your girlfriend!"

Brick laughed and turned, about to kiss her.

Boomer flew off then, deciding to leave the two lovebirds alone.

He bumped into her sisters, who were flying extremely fast and holding something, waving it.

"What's wrong?" he asked Bubbles.

Bubbles opened her mouth, but Buttercup answered, interrupting her sister and making her pout cutely - _really _cutely in Boomer's opinion.

"We found this that belongs to her," Buttercup explained, waving a sheet of notepaper. "We read it over and discovered something -"

"Isn't that an invasion of privacy...?" Boomer stated, furrowing his brow before raising an eyebrow.

"That's what _I _said!" Bunny agreed.

"_No! Yes!_ I mean, ughh! _I don't know, okay!?_" Buttercup groaned, shaking her head in frustration and exasperation. "But we had good reasons, okay? And besides! We're her _sisters_!"

"That's _still_ an invasion of pri -" Boomer began, shaking his head, but Buttercup interrupted again.

"That's beside the point, okay!?" Buttercup groaned in exasperation, thrusting her arms into the air. _"Look!" _She pointed - more like _stabbed_, really - the notepaper, shoving it into Boomer's face.

Boomer blinked, wincing in surprise before pulling it off of his face and reading it over:

_"'If you find this, it means that you were being careful. Blossom, I'm adding this as a warning to my message...: _you might not like what you see in our little meeting. _So if you're having second thoughts about meeting me, I understand; I gave this to you as a warning, after all. But I sincerely hope you'll still come, even if you _do _find this._

_-? Your Secret Admirer'"_

"Are you done reading yet; huh, huh, huh?" Buttercup said, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she watched Boomer read.

"Yeah, but...-" scrunched up his face cutely in confusion -_extra_ cutely in Bubbles' opinion.

"Not only that," Buttercup continued, interrupting him, "we found a note by the locker by Blossom's locker, and it had similar writing to this letter. We were shocked to find out that those Math notes were..." - she paused dramatically - "wait for it...! They were..._Brick's_!"

Boomer nodded. "I'm well aware of that," he said. When he saw their surprised looks, he sighed and explained his situation; how he'd helped Brick out and everything. "But _this _note wasn't part of the plan... I'll have to talk to him about this."

Bubbles smiled, squealing, "That's so sweet of you,Boomie!"

"O-Oh well, gee...I didn't think much of it," he said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head in both embarrassment and shyess.

Buttercup rolled her eyes, sticking out her lower lip and staring rather intimidating at Boomer. She scrutinized him, raising an eyebrow. "...Is Bloss aware of this?" she finally asked.

Boomer blinked nervously, grinning awkwardly. If he could sweat-drop, he probably would've right at that moment. "W-Well yes; things are going rather smoothly, actually. Here; follow me and I'll show you...: after this, we'll show them this extra note..."

The others followed him to where the clearing was. Boomer had to do little wandering in small circles a few times because he wasn't entirely sure the whole time and way. But they managed to get to the clearing sooner or later.

He parted some bushes and revealed to the Puffs the scene where the reds were embracing and talking. It caused their mouths to fall open, and quiet squeals of joy or gasps of disbelief sounded.

* * *

Meanwhile, the reds were still chatting...:

"And _I _have a few conditions as well," Blossom said, smiling.

Brick chuckled, looking down at his new girlfriend. "And what's that, Blossie...?"

"That next time you write me love letters, that you sign your name," she giggled, snuggling into the crook of his arm...which she fit perfectly. "..._And_ that you stay my lab partner... _And_ that you start realizing you _can _be rather nice when you want to be."

He paused, surprised, but then he smiled. "What does that last one mean?" he pouted, raising an eyebrow. To realize that I '_can _be _rather _nice when I _want _to be'...?"

Blossom giggled, blushing from embarrassment. She hit him lightly. "Oh, sh-shut up! Do you agree or not?"

He paused, surprised again, but then he smiled and chuckled. "Alright; anything for you, Bloss - umm, _Bloss...om_."

They both laughed, a new happy, cheerful couple.

Brick smiled before leaning over and giving her a peck on the forehead before kissing her.

* * *

_*(A/N: They say that at my school whenever they finish the announcements; "stay classy!")_

_Sooo...I hope you liked it! I certainly had fun typing it. :)_

_And I know; used scene is used scene. Sorry! Some parts are rushed because I was hurrying to finish this, and I thought it was cute and that it fit the story. n.n"_

_But yeah, I hope you've liked it! Stay tuned for the last Valentines special; the greens are next!_

_Remember to read and review~! -3_

_Adios and au revoir! :)_


End file.
